Living A Lie
by xXxCyanidexKissesxXx
Summary: Kagz is stuck in slave trade when shes given to Inuyasha under Narakus spell! Can she fight against the spell and tell the man she loves its her? Or will she be forced to be an ordinary slave & watch him with Kikyo, or worse kill him? KikyoXInuXKagX MiroX
1. 2 talk 2 u 4 the last time for years

-1"Why does he like her?" I asked Sango quietly.

"I don't know Kagz." She whispered. We were watching Inuyasha and Kikyo from behind a bush it was strange that he didn't hear us, he must really be into her.

"He said he…Never mind." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry Kagz he'll smell them!" Sango whispered, I sniffed quietly.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango and I gasped. "You guys didn't seriously think I couldn't hear you two." I looked up and smiled innocently at Inuyasha trying to pretend the tears weren't seconds from falling my face.

"Nothing." I muttered. He looked at me confused.

"INUAYSHA!" I rolled my eyes it was Kikyo.

"KIkyo's calling better go play fetch Inuyasha." I said coldly before getting up and running away feeling the tears burn my face. I was 15 and 9th grader and my heart had already been beaten beyond recgonition.

"Kagome wait!'' I slowed down it was Sango. "Kagome what's really wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't run off crying for nothing…I knew it! Your in love with Inuyasha!" I blushed horribly.

"Ya, so what?"

"I KNEW IT!" I just shook my head at her and wiped away the tears.

"I have to go get ready."

"Oh ya! I forgot your singing tonight aren't you?" I nodded at her, it was supposed to be fun, but now it didn't sound so great. I knew Inuyasha would be there and there was no way I could avoid him then.

"You are too right?"

"I didn't sign for tonight." She said frowning.

"We could do a duet, I could use extra dancers." I just wanted Sango close to me, for support mostly. I always sang songs that fit my moods and tonight was going to be just plain out depressing.

"No. You know you need to do this on your own, I know your style Kagz im not stupid."

"I-" Sighing I shrugged.

"You were probably going to sing something like 'Crush' or one of those little numbers." I stuck my tongue out.

"Was Not!" I really did have that song in mind but really she was right if I was going to sing that song I'd have to do it alone…so there was only one sollution. "I' singing 'Girlfriend."

"Really?" I nodded at her. "I didn't see that coming…I guess I could dance with you then…"

"Thanks Sango I really appreciate it."

"Ya anytime.." I knew she wasn't just doing it for me, the song, it was perfect for her. She was in love with our other guy friend, Miroku. But recently he was dating Kagura, Kikyo's best friend. Not cool, I know. "So are you afraid he'll actually know your singing about him?"

"Ya I guess so… But I kinda want him to know I like him…I mean he said he…Never mind."

"What? That's the second time you did that today."

"He said he loves me, and thinks im precious that's why he doesn't want to date, he's afraid he'll hurt me."

"Oh ya right." She rolled her pretty eyes," Like it has nothing to do with Kikyo.".

"Ya. There's no way he could like me." I stared down at my feet pushing back the tears, I didn't want to cry in front of Sango.

"That's not what I meant! I just mean he acts like it's just because your 'sensitive' and not that he actually likes Kikyo, he doesn't want you mad at him that's all."

"So you do think he loves me?"

"It's been obvious for like-ever." I smiled at her though it was short lived, when my day was as bad as today I couldn't hold a genuine smile for more than 1.003 seconds.

"Ya todays not forever though." I whispered the tears were closing in now. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" Sango nodded and we walked in silence.

"KAGOME SANGO!" I ignored it and kept walking Sango stopped and grabbed my arm forcing me to a halt.

"Geeze! You guys could've waited.

"Sorry." Sango laughed and shook her head.

"So Kagz what's the matter." He focused those beautiful amber eyes on me and I felt my blood heat up.

"Nothing Inuyasha." I gave him a fake smile that I could hold for 3.8 seconds before letting my cheeks slack and the frown take place again.

"Oh-ok." I saw Sango roll her eyes. "So I'm going to bring Kikyo to the club at 5:00, that's when your singing, right?"

"Oh uh ya, 5:10 actually but ya." I felt stupid, and hurt at the same time, Inuyasha used to know exactly when I was singing and he estimated what time I would usually get on, ever since he started dating Kikyo (2months 3 weeks4days and 6 /12 hours, yes I have it memorized) he hardly knew the time area I was singing in. It hurt really bad.

"Oh." He looked down at my hurt expression and gave me a playful smile,:" Sorry I don't know these things right now, I've just been-caught up." I nodded and walked a little faster. "Well I gotta go to Kikyo's and watch her get ready, see you at 5:00!" I nodded.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sango said loudly tapping the side of his head. He swung his head to face her, looking a little shocked.

"What?"

"Weren't you just with Kikyo for like 4 hours?"

"Ya."

"So when are you going to start hanging out with US?" She sounded annoyed and hurt.

"What do you mean I don't hang out with you? I hang out with you all the time!" Sango just shook her head.

"C'mon Kagome." She said pulling me with her.

"Feh Whatever." Inuyasha grunted.

"Kagz are you nervous?" Sango asked taking a deep breath.

"Umm ya." I gave her a weak smile and straightened my lime green and black tank it was my favorite one, I glanced down at my fished net tights and black mini skirt it was cute, but It was a little short for my taste.

"You look great if it helps any."

"You do too." She did, her pink and black tank was just like mine except different colors, her tight blue jeans were really cute.

"Thanks." She blushed, I knew she wanted reassurance that Miroku would notice her now, even if she didn't say it.

"Miroku's going to love it."

"So?" I just smiled and shook my head.

"So nothing you know you like him."

"How could anyone like that pervert?"

"Well Kagura does, so somehow." Her face got a little red but she didn't say anything that would expose her feelings

"You guys ready?" Jason, the manager asked we both nodded and the curtain drew back. I hear Sango breathe deeply as did I, Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting at a table in the front, deep in conversation, he didn't even glance up.

"Your favorites folks! Kagome and Sango!" Inuyasha looked up for only a second and then we began, it was hard to sing and dance but I knew I could do it.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!

_I could be your girlfriend_" He was looking at us now.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_  
_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  
_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

The curtains closed to a cheering croud, Inuyasha looked shell shocked, it made me horribly mad, and I don't know why.

Sango and I exited the stage to Inuyasha and Kikyo, I didn't want to deal with them right now.

"Kagz can I talk to you?" His voice was so stern it made my heart bust in a million bazillion pieces.

"No?" I said quietly, there was no playful smile on his face. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them.

"Kagz."

"What?"

"We can't see each other anymore." His voice was so quiet, it hurt.

"What? Why?"

"Kikyo- she doesn't want me to."

"I-I don't understand I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"No we aren't not if your going to be like this." I could feel the tears coming, they were always so close never far away.

"Kagz don't be like that!" He pleaded.

"Be like what? You're the one who's doing this NOT me. I can't believe you." I turned and walked away feeling his gaze on my back, it was horrible. But I was done with this, I was going to leave.

**That's it for now, I'm sorry to those who wanted me to write a sequel for my other story I was going to but I just didn't have any ideas what to do with it. Well please Review and message me. I would really appreciate it otherwise im not going to keep writing this cuz it takes too much time-Chelsea**


	2. Kidnapped

-1I was sitting alone. No one was there, and truthfully I was glad. I was shrouded in the air that something bad was going to happen, if it was, I wanted to be alone for it to happen.

I was in a deserted ally, creepy and dark, I was sitting on the ground, my butt was getting a little wet.

"Hey pretty lady." I looked up, feeling as calm as ever. There were 3 men all burly and threatening looking.

"Hey yourself." I didn't usually act like this but I was intoxicated on my broken heart, how much worse could life get?

"Why don't ya come with us?" The biggest one asked.

"How bout- no?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Fine if you don't come willingly we can always throw you over Pete's shoulder." Said a smaller man, patting the bigger mans shoulder.

"I wouldn't go with you willingly if you paid me." I whispered, my former courage dissipating.

"Don't sound so hot now, do ya?" I tried to shake it off, which resulted me in actually shaking.

"Go away and I'll forget about this." I muttered, all 3 laughed.

"Don't think so." Pete growled and suddenly he was throwing me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed angrily.

"Hush, hush now, you might damage your pretty voice." The middle guy sneered.

"Ya listen to John you don't want to damage the thing that makes you sooo valuable." Pete laughed, I started screaming wordlessly.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS? I'LL SCREAM MY FRIGGEN VOICE OUT, ALL FOR YOU JERKOFFS PLEASURE!" Suddenly there was a rag in my mouth and someone was binding a cord around my mouth so I couldn't spit it out.

I could feel the tears coming close to falling, I didn't want to cry not now, but I was scared. And I had never felt so alone, so abandoned. I wanted Inuyasha and right now would be the time he'd save me like the knight in shining armor I used to think he was. But as the saying goes," My knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil," was looking true right about now.

I felt the hot liquid slip down my cheeks and I hoped to god the men wouldn't notice. It was dark out so I was pretty sure they wouldn't but the liquid could glint off of the street lights on either side of the ally.

They turned to the right and opened up a door in a big menacing windowless building.

The door slammed behind us. "Got another one, babe." Pete said turning around to look at the person who shut the door. I would've gasped if I didn't have a rag in my mouth, it was…

------------

**Short, I know im sorry, but I just wrote the first chapter and I feel like watching Inuyasha now…Sowwy. Please Rate and Review, who do you think it is?**


	3. animals

-1Kikyo stood there in all her…glory, I guess. As much as I wish I could say it was a hideous beast with giant moles covering it's face, I can't because truth be told Kikyo isn't half bad. But then again if I said she was butt-ugly I would be too.

"Inuyasha's pet." She murmured, her eyes cold. "Good job, I guess I hit two birds with one stone on this one." She gave them a false smile and walked towards me, trailing one tampered finger down my jaw.

"We saw her at the club, she has a good voice." Pete whispered, Kikyo being so close to him had an…obvious effect.

I hated this, what the hell was Kikyo doing? Especially with me! I kicked out at her angrily, thrashing against Petes iron grip hold on me.

"WAET MWEE GWOO!" I screamed against the gag angrily. Kikyo let out a heartless giggle, I tried to kick her again, Pete moved me back an inch just so I missed her.

"Take her down by the others, and make it snappy, im sick of looking at her."

"Yes ma'am." All three of the men said in unison. I sighed as we started moving, we walked down a bare, narrow hall. When we started to go down the stairs I had to fight the urge to cry, it was dirty and musty, mud was splashed onto the walls, and the temperature chilled me.

When we reached the ground, I started to cry, cages lined the walls, and not big cages, little ones that were meant for goats or pigs.

There were about 15 maybe 16 girls crammed into the cages on either side, cages were stacked on top of each other. It was sickening.

I pushed away from Pete, letting out high pitched shrieks. It was one of the only sounds I could make through the gag.

John held up a pocket knife, pressing it against my cheek threatening.

"Shh now." He growled, then in one swift movement he cut the gag off, millimeters from cutting my cheek.

John opened up a top cage and Pete decided he was going to stuff me into it, I had different ideas."

"LET ME GO!" I Screamed kicking at Pete and clawing at his eyes.

"SHE'S CUTTIN ME UP!" He bellowed cramming me face first into the cage, not caring if I hurt myself.

I couldn't move it was such a small space, I was just about bursting out of it. I heard them noisily make there way up the stairs, Pete cussing the whole time.

"LET ME OUT!" I cried, it was loud against the silence the other girls contributed.

"Be quiet." One whispered.

"Ya, it's useless anyways, you'll just scream yourself until you get thirsty." Another one agreed.

"So?'' I grumbled, then I understood why talking was not smart, it dried out your mouth. Obviously these girls didn't get too much water, or they'd be screaming their lungs out too.

I sat there, for weeks, only getting out of the cage 3 times a day to go to the bathroom. I cramped out, sometimes from hunger, other times from cut off circulation.

They fed us 2 times a day, hardly anything though. A piece of stale bread was beginning to be a treat.

Then came that fateful day that they came down and let us all out at the same time. That wasn't right, they were afraid we'd overpower them. But then again today they had double the security.

Like cattle we were herded into another room, showerheads loomed down on us. The men forced us to strip in front of their greedy eyes.

We showered quickly, none of us liking the mens eyes boreing into us. They handed out plain blue cotton kimonos and distributed them to us, as I was slipping into mine I stumbled into the girl next to me.

"Sorry." I said swinging around to steady her, when she looked up I gasped. "Sango?"

"Kagome?" I was too happy to speak, I just nodded. I flung myself at her and we hugged, fiercly.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, slipping the kimono on the rest of the way.

"They attacked me, I couldn't win, not 3 to one." I nodded.

"Me too."

"HURRY IT UP LADIES!" One of the men yelled. We brushed through our hair with a broken up comb that was being passed around. Looking at all the girls I realized they were all beautiful.

"Sango, what is this place?" She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Kagz, this is slave trade." I opened my mouth as if to say something, but since I had nothing to say to that I shut it.

"C'mon ladies, lets go!" They herded us up the stairs, around 8 men behind us 8 in front. They led us out the front door, onto a ramp and into the back of a semi, how it fit into the small ally was beyond me, all that mattered is that we were being treated as animals, but then, according to them, we were that, just animals.


	4. Her Fate

-1I could hardly see the other girls through the soft glow of light coming from the cracks in the door of the truck. They were sleeping, not too surprising since nobody hardly got sleep in those stupid cages we had all been imprisoned in. It seemed hardly right I could hardly live through the weeks I had been in there, to think the other girls had spent longer brought tears to my eyes.

"Kagome, go to sleep." Sango told me gently, rubbing my back, I hadn't known she was awake. "I'm sure you won't get any when we stop."

"It doesn't matter. I can't sleep when I know Inuyasha is with a woman as horrible as Kikyo." I could see the reflection of her eyes as she looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I gaped at her, how could she not know?

"Kikyo- she's in charge of this whole thing, didn't you know that?"

"Are you sure?" I nodded, she saw the brisk movement. "Kagome, I'm not sure you're right."

"Huh?"

"Kagz, Kikyo, she left for the airport right after the party, Inuyasha took her. There's no way she could still be in the country, even if she flew right back she wouldn't have been able to get back until a couple days after you showed up." I looked at my hands, it had been Kikyo I had seen right? What if it wasn't' her then what? No, it was her, I'm sure of it! I don't know how but she was there, hitting two birds with one stone.

"No Sango, I know it was her! It had two have been." I heard Sango give a comforting snort before she embraced me.

"It doesn't matter now. We need to get our rest if we plan to get through this alive… I want to see Kohaku I miss him so much!" I nodded, feeling a little bit selfish that I had forgotten Sango had people she missed too. How could I be so heartless, I don't blame her for missing Kohaku who wouldn't miss her little brother?

"Kay…" I considered it for awhile, finally I leaned against her and exhaled content. It could've been worse, I wouldn't have such a great friend with me… When I was sure she had fallen asleep I whispered," Thank you Sango." Then I fell asleep myself.

"Kagome, Kagome?" Sango's voice came from far away, vaguely I realized the jostling of the semi had stopped, that was reason enough for me to open my eyes.

"Huh, what?"

"We stopped, we've gotta be there." Her voice shook however slightly. I felt an own tremble shake up my spine.

"Ya…" I held myself as we listened to the bustling going on outside. Loud booming voices laughed joyfully. For a moment I felt at ease… Until I heard a women scream, all reassurance left me then.

"Did you hear that?" Sango asked in a hushed voice.

"I wish I hadn't." I admitted sheepishly.

"Me either, it sounded pretty bad." Suddenly the door flung open and in its wake were the men that had captured me. I shuddered because behind them was a fair, a fair that had women strapped to every amusement ride, men swamped through the place bidding on the prettiest women they could see. I felt my stomach lurch and I held myself more forcefully, my nails biting into my skin.

"Inuyasha." I cried quietly how I wished he'd come!!

"C'mon ladies." The men ordered, climbing into the truck and shaking the women awake. They all gave startled gasps before being herded back off the bus and into a tight circle. We walked quickly to posts made specifically for trade slave. On the top and bottom were ropes, I had a vague idea of what they were for and I wasn't so sure I wanted to be strapped to a post. But then again it wasn't up to me because the men hauled us up and strapped us to them harshly.

Sango thrashed beside me, kicking out at them men. I didn't have the heart to try to attack them back. Even if they were evil they were still men, desperate men.

"Sango, stop you're just wasting your energy." She looked at me and nodded, allowing herself to be bound.

Everything looked so unreal as we stood there, helpless as men came and went taking the women they fancied.

Thankfully they passed Sango quickly because of the evil glare she was giving them, and too frightened they didn't notice me.

But then, when the sun was going down and most of the girls were gone a man with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail wearing a brown suite stopped in front of Sango examining her facial features closely my heart skipped a beat.

Arrogantly he beckoned one of the men who was a captor and paid him generously. Untying Sango and pulling her along by the wriste.

"SANGO!" I cried in frustration fighting against the ropes, one of the men came and slapped me, tears stinging my eyes.

"KAGOME!" She screamed before disappearing into a large black truck.

"Sango." I whispered tears trailing down my face.

"Now who is this lovely young lady?" A silky voice asked, I looked up at a man with long black hair waving delicately at his shoulders.

"Naraku, do you wish to purchase her?" One of my captors asked. He nodded and threw the captor a coin before unbinding me and pulling me along.

"NO, I HAVE TO WAIT FOR SANGO!" I screamed pulling away, he jerked me around, grabbing my face harshly.

"I have just paid a lot of money for you, you will not disobey me. Do you understand?" I nodded at the fierceness of his voice and followed along willingly until he pushed me into the back of a white van. In the darkness of it I realized how much trouble I was really in.

Sorry it took me so long to write the new chappie I just got a new cp and I was figuring out how to use it. Well R&R!


	5. Poison

-1I laid there for awhile, I hadn't the energy to move. The hopelessness I felt was so new to me it left me crippled and frightened.

"Get up." Naraku ordered, I pushed up on the white tiled floor, making it to my knees before falling back down. "What's the matter with you?" He ordered, I just shook my head, tears splashing in small drops on the floor. "Answer me!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted, shaking uncontrollably.

"Well you better figure it out, or you'll pay dearly." He told me in a calm, menacing voice that made my shaking worse. It made me angry that I was acting so weak, Inuyasha wouldn't. I pushed up and made it to my feet, swaying slightly.

"I'm fine." I lied quietly, he smiled coldly.

"Good. Then follow me." Suddenly I wished I had stayed on the ground. Silently he led me out of the whitewashed room and led me through a murky dark tunnel. I hugged myself as I followed him obediently after twisting and turning in numerous tunnels we finally turned into a dark room with bamboo blinds blocking out the sunlight. A single purple bed was pushed up in a corner, it scared me more than anything else. A dark door stood on the right wall, I wondered what was behind it, I wasn't sure I'd ever find out.

"Lay down." He told me, I hesitated but did as I was told. I gazed up at him as he kneeled next to me, my pulse sped up in my throat. "Tell me, are you afraid?"

"No." I muttered. He smiled before drawing a small vile filled with blue liquid.

"Are you sure?" I just stared at him, trying to mask my fear, he laughed out loud. "I see the fear in your eyes." I looked away.

"I-I'm not afraid." He smiled wickedly.

"Open up then." I opened my mouth slightly, I felt the blood pound in my veins as he uncapped the vial and spilled some of the liquid in my mouth. It tasted bitter and I would've spit it out if Naraku hadn't covered my mouth with the palm of his hand. As the bitter fluid slid down my throat I felt the effect. My limbs went weak and it seemed like an effort just to keep my eyes open.

"What is that?" I asked my words slurring together.

"It's a poison made to keep you dormant. You will be unable to move until the poison wears off, it is a punishment for slaves that do not behave.

My eyes rolled in my head as he leaned in towards me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Get away from me!" I ordered, my words almost beyond recgonition, he laughed evilly.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're mine." He kissed my neck gently, I shivered, my mind told me to push him away but my arms wouldn't do my bidding.

"Please." I cried, I wanted my first to be with Inuyasha. Just the thought of his name gave me the strength to push Naraku away before my arms fell uselessly to my sides.

"How is it you are still able to move?" He asked looking at me in amazement and wonder. "I wish to learn more about you." He told me before getting up and departing out of the mysterious door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK

"Miroku, have you seen Sango?" Inuyasha asked, Miroku frowned and looked down.

"No, not for a couple months, what about Kagome? Is it true they really ran away?"

"Well duh, I mean if their not here." Inuyasha crossed his arms in annoyance. Kagome had disappeared after he broke it to her that he couldn't see her anymore. Shortly after that Sango disappeared. The police figured they ran away, both were having boy problems and were overage.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"You know when." Inuyasha grumbled, Miroku sighed.

"You know I miss them." Miroku said it like it was a big secret.

"Me too." Inuyasha admitted, Miroku smiled.

"There's only one thing we can do to make ourselves feel better."

"What?" Inuyasha scowled at Miroku obviously knowing the answer.

"Slave trade!" Miroku shouted Inuyasha grinned a little.

"I guess we could, I'm running short on staff."

"Lets go lets go!" Miroku told him, pushing him to out the door of his huge mansion and into the car to begin their slave shopping.

8888888

Don't think that their gunna buy kagome cuz it doesn't happen, well sry it always take me so long to update. My dad usually says I can't go on the cp -- it sux I know. Well R&R!


	6. Hope is short to live

-1I was sitting there, sobbing when Naraku came back. The sight of him made me wail louder, afraid.

"Be quiet!" He ordered me, somehow my sobs dissolved in my throat and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't summon them. "Good the poison is working." He smiled at me, something told me this wasn't any old poison, it was much more dangerous.

"Wh-what have you done to me?" I asked, my voice unusually calm.

"So you've realized that poison isn't normal?"

"It's a little obvious!" I pointed out, he scowled.

"It makes you do my bidding." If I wasn't already paralyzed already I'd have froze in fear.

"No." I whispered, horrified.

"Yes." He was grinning broadly. "Now you're that wench that was in love with Inuyasha, are you not?" I felt panic take hold.

"No."

"Don't lie to me." I felt the poison kick in and I fought against it." Tell me are you in love with Inuyasha."

"Nnnn- yes." I clenched my teeth angrily, the tears were back.

"Don't cry!" He laughed, the tears kept falling. "What? I don't understand, why do you not do as I say?"

"I would never do as you tell me!" I said through clenched teeth, he laughed, suddenly.

"That's not true. STOP CRYING!" He said with more force than I though possible. The tears evaporated. "You just need to be forced a little harder than the others." I wished I could cry. He chuckled mercilessly. "Inuyasha is having a party next week. A slave party." I gasped. "Oh yes, since you've been gone he's had a taste for young women other than his precious Kikyo." I flinched.

"No."

"Oh yes. I will bring you to the party with me." A small flame of hope sparked in my heart, he was quick to smother it. "Your name is Koru not Kagome, you will say your name is Koru not Kagome and you will not give anything away about who you are." He smiled, I shuddered. "Well I think I might even give him you! Won't that be grand! The man you love in touching distance and know he'll never be yours!" He laughed again and I fought to cry.

"I WON'T!" I cried passionately. He smiled, mocking a sad face. He withdrew something from the folds of his robe and held up a small blue teardrop made of some rock. He withdrew his vial of poison and let some of it drop onto the stone, an excited look plastered on his face.

"You will." He promised, pressing the damp stone to my forehead, it sunk in without any resistance.

"NO!" I cried.

"Be quiet." My wail was instantly cut off, when I fought a searing pain erupted through my body, I grimaced. "Do you get my point?" I nodded. "Now rise." Gracefully I made it to my feet. "I'll go get you a maids outfit, and you'll start your training." I didn't like the sound of that.

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK

"Thanks Inuyasha, I love her." Miroku said pervertedly, rubbing his blonde petites butt, she gritted her teeth, before slapping him.

"You lecher!" She hissed. Miroku just smiled, Inuyasha scowled. He had got a lot of other girls, but none of them had struck his fancy.

"Inuyasha!" A woman's voice cried from the mansion as Miroku and Inuyasha made it up the stairs hauling their slaves behind them. Inuyasha smiled before jumping up the stairs and disappearing into the mansion. Miroku sighed and kept herding the girls up the stairs.

"Kikyo?"

"Over here!" She called from the foyer, he ran to her and encircled her in his arms.

"I thought you weren't going to be home for a couple more weeks?" He asked she hugged him tighter.

"I had no need to stay away from you any longer than I did." His heart pounded as he hugged her a little tighter than released her. "I missed you." He smiled at her.

"I missed you too." He promised before pulling her close to him again and kissing her gently. She giggled, and backed away teasingly. He smiled as he chased her up the stairs and into his and hers bedchambers. Slamming the door behind them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

Hey I missed all u guys! Thanx for reviewing I'm sry it always takes me so dang long it's just my dad don't want me to get a big butt. So whatever. R&R!


	7. Emotionless

-1"Koru, you look excellent." Naraku complimented me, silently I dropped to my knees and bowed. I had learned the hard way that disrespectful manners were punished with no mercy.

"T-thank you my lord." I whispered, my white satan dress pooling around me. I had to admit I looked gorgeous, just what you'd expect from someone owned by a man such as Naraku.

"Koru?"

"Yes?" I asked innocently, my head to the ground.

"What are you to do tonight?"

"Follow Lord Inuyasha…Become his loyal slave." I muttered bitterly.

"Yes and…what else?" I felt the tears coming, so close to the edge.

"In a month from now I shall k-kill Lord Inuyasha…"

"How?'

"By lining my lips with poison and kissing him." I choked, mortified.

"And if he resists you?"

"I shall stab him through the heart." I whispered, tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Why do you look so sad? He is the one who left you for Kikyo." I shook my head helplessly.

"I-I don't know." I admitted, gently he traced my tears with the side of his hand, I shuddered.

"When you finish him, I want you to return here." I shook my head, no I was hoping the poison on my lips would kill me as well, I didn't want to outlive Inuyasha.

"The poison will have no effect on you, if that's what you were planning."

"Damn you Naraku." I hissed, another searing droplet running down my face. Suddenly my head was ablaze, my vision turned black and I screamed out in pain.

"Koru, if you disobey me, I will do much worse than kill you." Naraku hissed, suddenly the pain was gone and I was left to sob in a crumpled pile on the floor. "Come now, Inuyasha will be waiting." I nodded, the tears gone, as I walked mindlessly behind him. There was nothing I could do…I would just have to do as I was told as unemotionally as I could. It wasn't my fault…Inuyasha couldn't blame me…He deserved it anyways, didn't he?

HA

"Miroku, doesn't that woman…she looks just like Sango…" Inuyasha informed the perverted monk who was rubbing his own blonde slaves butt. Suddenly his attention was directed to where Inuyasha was gazing. He was right the woman did look…

"SANGO!" Miroku called out, the woman, dressed in a pink and black elegant tube dress, glanced over and smile hugely. Her body tensed as she strained against the need to run to him. She bowed slightly to him and turned back to her master, Koga. Miroku ran to her. "Sango…we thought…have you seen Kagome?" Sango didn't make eye contact but shook her head. "Koga?" Miroku asked the young man in a brown suit turned to him.

"What do you want?"

"Can I buy your slave?" Miroku asked his eyes wild, Koga shrugged.

"Whatever she wasn't that good anyway." Sango's fist clenched. Miroku handed Koga a large roll of bills and the wolf man nodded, clearly pleased.

"You act as if we did something!" Sango accused him angrily, the man just shrugged again.

"Sango, are you sure you haven't seen…." Suddenly the large banquet halls doors flew open in an impressive whoosh! Standing in the doorway was a man clad in a purple and black suit along with a young woman with raven hair piled atop her head, a silky white dress clinging and running down her flawless body. Everything snapped into focus for Inuyasha, she had to be one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen, and as a man it was only natural for him to want him for himself…

RAWR

KK I am sooooooo incredibly sorry I haven't wrote but I was soooo busy and stuff and I hope you all forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well plz message and review!


End file.
